Kingdom Hearts High
by hahahaida
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if most of the characters from Kingdom Hearts went into HIGH SCHOOL? Watch different stories of love, drama and friendship unfold! Pairings: SoraxKairi, RoxasxNamine,LeonxRinoaxYuffie, CloudxAerith, AxelxLarxene.
1. Who Likes School, Anyway?

**A/N: This is a remake of my first ever Kingdom Hearts High School. I'm going to try to be a little more active and update my other stories too. But I shall start this one first – my apologies.**

RIIIIIIIINGG!

Sora woke up immediately. He looked to his right and picked up his cell phone. He flipped it open and read the caller's number; _Roxas_, Sora said in his head. He hit the call button and answered.

"SORA!"

"_Yuffie_?" Sora asked, confused. "Why are you using Roxas' phone?"

"Mine fell into the toilet," Yuffie said hurriedly. "Where _ARE _you? School starts in five minutes! You aren't still in bed, are you?"

"Uhh," Sora said. "No..?"

"YOU ARE!" Yuffie shouted into the phone. "HURRY UP AND GET YOUR LAZY BUTT _OVER HERE_!"

The call ended. Sora pushed off the covers and ran to the bathroom to get dressed. _Darn it, Yuffie_, Sora thought_. I just had a wonderful dream of me and Kairi. And I could've skipped school. Darn._

Sora brushed his teeth as he put on my school uniform. He ran down the stairs and saw the kitchen empty. _Sora, you idiot,_ he thought. _I'm so late that mom and dad left for work already. Why on earth didn't wake me up?_

Sora hopped on his bike and rode it all the way to school. When he arrived, he stopped right in front of the gate. He got off his bike so quickly that it fell down but he was too late to care about it.

He pushed the school door open and ran for his class. Running up the stairs, Sora remembered the first subject; Physics. _Gah, Proffesor Sai'x is going to kill me! Even though I have two minutes left, he always comes in __**ten minutes earlier; **__Stupid teachers._

Sora tried sneaking in but with Sai'x's back towards the door, but the man had super senses. He turned his back as soon as Sora stepped foot into the class.

"Nice of you to join us, Sora," he said with that evil look in his eye. Unfortunately for Sora, he was holding his favorite punishment cane. "Why are you late?"

"I, uh, didn't set my alarm…?"

Sora heard a few giggles from his fellow classmates. _Don't giggle! _Sora thought. _Now it feels even more embarrassing…_

"Didn't set your alarm?" Sai'x asked sarcastically. "Wonderful. DETENTION."

Sora dragged his feet to the seat next to his best friend and slumped into it. He took his thick textbook out and flipped the pages mindlessly.

Sora then realized that he had no idea what page to turn to and peeked over at Riku's book but Riku's elbow was covering the page number. _Curse you, Riku._

"Page 201," Riku told Sora as he rested his chin on his left palm.

"Today we'll be learning about momentum and its conservation…"

After that was over, they had cultural history. He sighed and waited for the moment for Mrs. Fa to step in the class but nobody came. Sora sighed again and turned to my left to see what Riku was doing.

"Whatcha doing?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yeah," said Riku, who seemed to not be listening.

Sora rolled his eyes and walked over to Kairi. She was reading her favorite book at the moment. He bent down to her desk.

"Hi, Kairi," Sora said as he smiled to her, his chin leaning on her desk.

"Hi, Sora," she said back and pushed a loose hair behind her ear.

Just as he was about to flirt with his crush, a small man with dark gray hair came into the class, carrying a large book. He was wearing a black cloak; unusual.

"Hello, class," the man said. "My name is Professor Zexion and I'll be your cultural history teacher from here on forth. Your previous teacher is now very old and has retired."

The class immediately cheered once he had said this. Sora, too flailed his arms in utter joy and happiness for their class' freedom from dragging and boring grandmother-stories.

"Okay, settle down -."

"You look a little _young _too be teaching a class of wild and insane teens like us," Hayner said.

"Ah, yes," Professor Zexion said. "I graduated and got all my qualifications at a very young age. I hope that the same can happen to all of you."

"_Right_," Hayner said, and then turned to Olette and whispered, "Man-lady."

"I heard that, Hayner," Professor Zexion said. "As I am new here, I won't give you detention – but meet me in my office after school."

Hayner sighed. "Yes, Professor Zexion."

"Now take out your books and turn to the topic of Yokai," he said as he flipped the pages of his own book.

"Oh, yay!" Olette squealed and turned to Hayner. "I read _ALL _about this last summer! In this topic, there are things about _giant catfish_, monsters! There's also symbolic representation in popular culture! This topic is _SO _cool!"

"Excuse me, Olette," Professor Zexion said as he examined a page in his book. "But would _you _like to come up and teach the class? I don't mind. I can sit at your seat and listen and learn."

Olette lowered his head apologetically. "Sorry, professor..."

"Okay, so today we'll be learning about…"

The whole time the teacher was explaining and talking in front of the class, Sora was doodling on his book without listening to a word the teacher was saying.

"Sora," Professor Zexion said suddenly.

Sora popped his head out of his book in surprise. "Yes?"

"Could you name the three main types of Yokai for me?" he asked.

"Umm…" Sora thought hard. He had no idea. While Sora was still pretending to think, Olette was raising her hand as far as it could possibly go.

"Yes, Sora?"

His eyes looked down and tried to see something from his book without moving his head. Finally, he caught something and blurted it out without thinking.

"Rokuro-Kubi…?" Sora guessed.

"I'm sorry but that is wrong," Professor Zexion said. "Olette, put your hand down. The main three types of Yokai are Oni, Tengu and animal tricksters.

"Pay attention next time, bud," Riku whispered to Sora.

He sighed and decided to stop doodling and pay attention to avoid any further surprise questions of the sort.


	2. Making A Scene

RIIIIIIIING!

Sora got out of the class in a rush; he wanted to get out of geography – fast. Besides, it was recess. Sora badly wanted to meet all his friends – including his senior friends.

He wondered how bad _their _Monday was. He heard yelling coming from upstairs – which was the level with all the seniors. That can never be good.

Riku put his arm over Sora's shoulder – snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Riku, stop it," Sora said, annoyed. He pushed Riku's arm off. "You look so gay."

"Oh, come on, Sora," Riku said. "_Everyone _in school knows I'm straight. I get lusted by nearly every girl in school! _And _I dated every single one of the cheerleaders.

"Not really," Sora said. "You haven't dated Selphie yet."

"Oh yeah," Riku said. "I'll get on that later."

The two best friends walked into the cafeteria and got their food. After they had their trays full of food, they searched for a table to sit.

"Sora!" called Yuffie from a table not far from where the two were standing. She waved at the two of them and they hurriedly went over to their table.

At the table sat Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Axel, Namine, Roxas and Kairi. Sora sat beside Kairi and Riku took a seat next to Sora.

"So, any of you know who you're going to prom with?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope," Leon and Axel said at the same time.

"I do," Riku said and scooped his spoon into his food.

"Ooooh!" Yuffie cried. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"Selphie," Riku said without even looking up.

"Selphie? Why Selphie?" Leon asked.

"Because she's the only cheerleader I haven't dated yet," Riku said simply. "If I go to prom with her, we'll probably date after that."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Riku's trying to prove to me that he's the coolest womanizer in this school by dating every cheerleader."

"You, Sora?" Yuffie asked.

"Uh," he muttered as his eyes wandered to Kairi's direction.

"Aww!" Yuffie cried again. "You're all red!"

"Why are you 'aw-ing' at Sora being red…?" Axel asked.

"No reason," Yuffie said, smirking.

Riku then nudged me and whispered into my ear. "If you wanna ask her, ask her now. This is your chance, Sora! Prove that you're a man!"

Sora paused. He then got off his seat and turned to the crowds of people in the cafeteria. "Everyone!" he shouted. The whole place stopped its bustling and started to look his way. "Can I please have your attention?"

Sora hesitated, and then kneeled down on one knee. Lots of people were staring at him… _Whatever, _he thought. _I'm gonna do this – and I'm gonna act all romantic-y just for Kairi!_

Almost the whole cafeteria cried, "Awwww!" and "That's so sweet!" and some even cried, "Man up a little! You fag!"

The last comment got to Riku – being the best friend he is, Riku shouted back, "A real man would be romantic just for his lady! So you're the faggot!"

Sora stared at Riku in disbelief, and after a few seconds, he smiled. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for. Now, get up before something else pops up, yeah?"

He stood back up and turned to Kairi. "So… I didn't get your answer yet…"

Kairi smiled at him in the cutest way that she does. She then got off her seat and hugged him – surprising Sora by suddenly hugging him.

"Of course I will," Kairi said.

And everybody in the room cheered – and surprisingly, so did the cafeteria ladies. The two of them then sat back down and couldn't stop smiling to themselves.

"Roxas?" Yuffie asked some more – even when a whole scene just came up.

"Yeah, yeah!" Roxas said, his eyes closed together tightly.

"What?"

"Uh-huh!" Roxas randomly said once more.

"Let me try this…" Namine leaned over to Roxas and reached for his ears. She then pulled out two white earphones.

"Yeah -!" Roxas was about to sing along to the rock music again, but the music disappeared. "Hey! Where's the music?"

"In my hands," Namine said with a giggle. She put them down on the table and wiped her hands on her skirt.

Roxas took back his earphones, switched off his music player and kept it inside his pocket.

"What was that for anyway?" Roxas asked as he was stuffing his pocket with his music player and earphones. "I was listening to rock and roll! You know how that gets me into the mood, and I _don't _like to be disturbed when I'm in the mood."

"Who're you taking to prom?" Yuffie asked once more.

"I… don't know yet," he said.

"Hey, did someone feel a chill?" Aerith asked suddenly. Just then, a blue-haired girl named Aqua (a third-year like Axel and Leon) ran up to their table with something to tell.

"Don't look now – but here comes Miss Sadistic Bitch!" she said to the group and went away.

Sure enough, Larxene – known as the school's bitchy, psychotic bully – was strutting into the cafeteria. She was a blonde with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands.

As she was coming in, she walked over to a boy with brown, curly hair, glasses and braces on his teeth.

"Finished my homework, yet?" she asked him in a sweet yet sinister voice of hers. "Well, did ya'?"

"N-not yet, Larxene," he stuttered. "But I'll –."

"You bastard!" she yelled at him, causing the whole cafeteria to watch the scene that was happening. "I TOLD you to get it done BY RECESS! And WHAT do you give me? UNFINISHED HOMEWORK!"

"Hey, you're not a teacher," said a boy sitting next to the victim.

'WHAT?" she said. "What did you just say to me? Huh, you think you're so smart? You think you can stand up to me? Well, YOU CAN'T! Do you know who I am, buddy? In case you don't know, I'm LARXENE, and I can do WHAT I WANT, WHEN I WANT, WHERE I WANT and definitely HOW I WANT. You got that? Well? Do ya'?"

"Y-yes, L-Larxene," he said, terrified.

She glared at him and turned back to the one who was supposed to do her homework.

"NOW," she shouted at the boy with glasses. "I WANT MY HOMEWORK BEFORE THE LAST BELL RINGS. I WANT IT COMPLETE AND DONE NICELY. OKAY?"

"Y-yes, of course, whatever you want, Larxene," he stammered.

"GOOD."

She glared at the two of them and walked away. As she walked past Sora and the gang's table, she held up Axel's chin in a flirty way.

When she had left, Axel quickly turned back to his group of friends.

"That was weird," he said in a worried tone.

"_Very _weird," Leon added.


	3. You've Won This Round, High School Drama

**A/N: Soooo sorry for not keeping my promises! But guess what? I finally got over the annoying writer's block and finished chapter three! Read and review! (my thanks to the people – scratch that, ONLY TWO people who reviewed; gave me a little guilt to make me continue! ;D )**

After recess, Sora and friends returned to their respective classrooms; Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roxas went to class 2-2, Namine went to class 2-1, Axel and Leon went to class 3-2, Yuffie went to class 3-3 and Aerith went to class 3-1.

They all had their lessons until the last bell rang. Every student shuffled out of their classes; everyone except Sora, Riku and Kairi. The trio stayed in class 2-2 and talked and laughed with each other.

Then, Yuffie, Roxas and Namine walked into their class. Yuffie skipped her way to Sora's desk – where the trio were gathered.

"GUYS!" she cried. "PARTAY!"

"Please don't be another party at Roxas'," Riku said. "The last one was uber-boring."

"Hey! I thought it was good." Roxas frowned and stared at Namine for her word about it. "What do you think?"

Namine stared for a moment, and then she patted Roxas' shoulder. "Sorry, Roxas."

"No, it's NOT at Roxas' house," Yuffie said. "It's at my house. Actually, at my new apartment because as you know, my oh, so drunk mother kicked me out of the house and I rented my own apartment!"

"Oh! Congrats!" Kairi clapped her hands together in a way of saying congratulations.

"So, it's kind of a house warming partay!" Yuffie said. "It's this Saturday. I'll send you guys the address later. Hope you guys can make it. Toodles!"

Riku sighed.

When Yuffie heard Riku's sigh, she immediately reversed and walked back to Sora's table asking, "Whassamatter, Riku?"

"Oh, nothing!" he lied.

Yuffie shrugged and skipped back into the hallways. When she was out of sight and out of earshot, Riku turned to his friends.

"Seriously, how many times will she make these "partays" anyway?" Riku said to his fellow friends. "I mean, we all know what she's throwing them for."

"DUHHH," they all said in unison. "SO LEON WOULD ASK HER ON A DATE." They all sighed together. Everyone knew that Yuffie had a crush on Leon and wanted Leon to ask her out.

The few friends walked out of 2-2 and talked as they walked home together. It was cool, fun and casual, until…

"LOSER," they heard a voice say.

The group turned around and saw Larxene stomping past. She was dripping wet and her torso was covered in wet toilet paper. She saw the group staring and shouted at them. "WHAT'RE YOU LOOKING AT?"

The group quickly turned away as Larxene continued to stomp away, muttering curse words under her breath.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine all exchanged glances. Then they heard laughter coming from behind them. They all turned around to see Yuffie was the one laughing. She quickly ran towards the five of them, still giggling as she did.

"'Sup, guys and girls who are now witnesses of that miraculous event," she said happily and raised her hand up in the air, hoping for a high-five to come. But nobody high-fived her. She smile turned into disappointment as she looked at her staring friends. "What?"

"For one thing, do you even know what miraculous means?" Riku asked as he gave her the 'you-know-what-you're-even-talking-about?' look of his.

"Nope!" Yuffie said and grinned. "Not a clue!"

"And another thing," Roxas said. "Do you know that you are going to GET US _ALL _KILLED? YOU JUST PRANKED LARXENE! The school's INSANELY sadistic and bitchy WHORE! She's gonna get you... in your SLEEP!"

Namine shook her head and placed her hand on Roxas' shoulder to push him aside so she'll be in view as she spoke. "What he MEANS is, you just made a huge mistake, you know. You can be in big trouble."

"Hey!" Yuffie said, a little taken aback from what her friends had said. "How d'you know I did it? I was just there, laughing and you all jump to conclusions and say that _I _pulled that hilarious prank on her?"

"...Yuffie... we just kind of..." Kairi started saying apologetically.

"And it _did _seem like something you'd do..." Sora said in turn.

"Naw, I'm just kidding! I did pull that prank of her!" Yuffie said and she started to laugh again. "Wasn't it awesome?"

"TOTALLY!" Sora whispered so nobody will hear. "Ow! You didn't have to punch me that hard you know, Kairi."

"Actually, I did," Kairi said as she glared at him.

Sora quickly turned away from her in fear. "But why did you do it, anyway? You KNOW how MAD she'll get!"

"I was frustrated with her," Yuffie said simply and shrugged. "She flirted with Axel – which is totally gross by the way – she bullied two juniors JUST for not doing her homework that she SHOULD'VE done by herself! And she's insanely sadistic and a bitchy whore! Roxas said it himself!"

Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine all turned to Roxas and glared as Roxas whimpered in fear of his friends' scary death glares.

"Well, leave us out of this, okay?" Riku said after glaring at Roxas. And he turned away to leave.

"Aw!" Yuffie pouted as the others started to follow Riku. "Come on! Sora, you said it was awesome! You're all still coming to the partay… right…?"

None of them answered. Whenever Yuffie crossed the 'out-of-your-mind' line, the rest of them would just leave her alone for a while to think about what she's done. Namine said that not talking to someone (especially a close friend) for a whole day or more was enough punishment and will affect them more than a real punishment such as shouting at your or slapping you.

When Sora came home he straight away locked himself up in his bedroom. He threw his bag on the floor and dropped himself onto the beanbag chair placed in front of his desk.

His desk was a complete mess. Books, papers and all kinds of junk were covering the whole desk. Dug deep beneath the pile of junk, were his iPod, unused writing book (which Kairi bought for him last year to write poetry in – which is stupid because he doesn't even write poetry) and his sleek birthday-present laptop in blackish blue.

Sora lazily used both his arms to push all the rubbish and junk off his desk. And they all landed on the wooden tile floor with a loud 'BOOM'.

"SORA!" his mother called from downstairs. "What was that noise?"

"Nothing! I just dropped a few books!" Sora cried.

He sighed and ridded of more of the desk-junk – but this time he carefully lifted a large amount and placed them on the rug gently. He repeated this until he found his earphones, iPod and laptop.

Sora plugged the laptop wire into the nearest switch socket. He then opened it and waited for the laptop to do its idiotic startup programs. After that, he clicked the IM button. He saw 'blondechibilover', 'salmonsmahfav', 'i_are_not_sora', 'FIRErox' and 'NinjaCoolnezzzzz' online. This quite obviously meant Namine, Kairi, Roxas, Axel and Yuffie were online.

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__sup, roxas_

_**i_are_not_sora says **__the sky xp_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__wow, thats so funny I forgot to laugh_

_**i_are_not_sora says**__ :p _

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__i hate your display name_

_**i_are_not_sora says **__nobody cares what you think_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_ MASTER says **__CHANGE IT IMIDIATLY_

_**i_are_not_sora says **__i think you mean IMMEDIATELY_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__who cares? you know i suck at spelling!_

_**i_are_not_sora says **__fine, i'll change it -but only because of my morality of being kind to the poor, elderly and lets not forget retarded, handicapped and born dum and idiotic_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__:( BTW ITS *DUMB, IMBECIL _

_**i_are_not_sora says **__IMBECILE! ITS IMBECILE! THERES THE LETTER E AT THE BACK!_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__lol if you join that letter e and the word at it looks like the word eat lololol_

_**i_are_not_sora says **__lol. OH MAN! Now you made me hungry _

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__lololololol even funnier. Sora enjoys torturing roxas :3_

_**i_are_not_sora's display name is now i_are_veryveryvery_hungry**_

_**i_are_veryveryvery_hungry says **__i hate you. gtg, mom's callin for dinner __ I can eattttttt!_

_**i_are_veryveryvery_hungry has logged off**_

Sora was about to off the IM tab but Kairi's display name flashed on the screen with the words 'whatcha up to, keyblade_supergeek_master?' under it.

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__not much. and its keyblade_PS2_master! not supergeek! ps2 I say!_

_**salmonsmahfav says **__u always 3 to make me lol dontcha?~ ;)_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__joking just my thing, babe ;)_

_**salmonsmahfav says **__pls dont call me babe, sora -_-'_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__sry…_

_**salmonsmahfav says **__talk 2 yuffie plsssss!_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__why?_

_**Salmonsmahfav says **__y? ur asking y? cuz she's our fren thts y!_

_**KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER says **__but i thought we were "punishing" her?_

_**salmonsmahfav says **__grrrrrrr! Whatever! Nvm!_

_**salmonsmahfav has logged off**_

Sora stared at his laptop screen. What was her problem? he wondered. He then paused and stared at the display name 'NinjaCoolnezzzzz' and then decided not to take action. He closed the IM tab.

He then closed his laptop altogether. Sora leaned back in his super-comfy-beanbag chair and sighed as he closed his eyes. _You've won this round, high school drama._


	4. Seen Yuffie?

**A/N: Thank you, reviewers. You helped me with chapter four! And I think that this is, by far, the longest chapter yet. Well, I THINK. Okay, not gonna waste time and just get to the dang story – READ and REVIEW! :)**

The very next day at Kingdom Hearts High School, Headmaster Xemnas gave the most boring speech Sora has ever heard during the school assembly. He was going on about how dirty and gross their school is and that every student was a filthy brat. He also went on about not studying for exams and how badly everybody did in their previous test.

But then Professor Flora, Fauna and Merryweather came up on stage and started talking about the prom coming in four weeks. It was almost the end of our academic year; the prom was also held on EXACTLY the last day of school before March (so he'll be starting a new school grade in April).

Everybody had weeks to prepare, but Sora _knew _that he'd be doing his tuxedo shopping with Riku and Roxas at the last minute. After all, they are all procrastinators. After the assembly, Sora quickly went towards Kairi.

"Seen Yuffie anywhere?" Kairi asked immediately without even saying 'hello'.

"Hello," Sora said in an annoyed tone. "And no, I haven't. Why?"

"I'm scared that she'll be mad at us," Kairi said with worry in her voice.

"Oh, come on! We do this to her all the time!" Sora said. "She ought to be used to it by now, right?"

"I dunno..." Kairi said, unsure.

"Let's just get to class."

And the two of them together with the rest of their classmates went into their class and sat at their respective seats. Sora wrote something on a torn out piece of paper from his notebook, folded it and gave it to Riku. Riku raised an eyebrow as he unfolded the paper. He read it aloud:

"'Riku, you think Yuffie's mad at us?'" Riku read. "Wait, why can't you just tell it to me straight? You'll waste less paper that way. Oh, and by the way, you wrote 'thimk' instead of 'think'. What is _with _you and all you typos? Seriously."

"I don't always write typos!" Sora snapped.

"I was talking to Roxas on the phone yesterday while you were IMing him," Riku told him. "He was complaining about how annoying your spelling is."

"But _do _you?" Sora asked, ignoring Riku's words and getting back on topic.

"No, I don't," Riku said. "C'mon, Yuffie won't take it too seriously. We do it all the time anyways. Why're you so worried about it _now_? You weren't this way before."

"Kairi," he told Riku. "She's always talkin' about it."

"Well, she never _did _do this with us," Riku explained. "It was only a few of us that 'punished' her. Kairi's never done it before."

"Oh yeah!" Sora exclaimed.

Just then, Mr. Cid walked in an annoyed fashion. He dropped his suitcase on the desk and sat down. "Alright. Yeh can do whatever yeh want, just don't make too much noise, got it?"

Everybody moved from their seats to talk to their friends, but everyone made sure to keep it down low. Sora walked to Kairi and explained to her everything Riku had told him. Kairi half-heartedly nodded her head and agreed not to make such a big deal out of it.

(AFTER SCHOOL)

When the bell rang, each student in school quickly got off their seats and shuffled out of their classes and tried their best to get out of school the fastest. It was like a race. The hallways would always be so extremely cramped when the last bell rang.

Sora and friends were always the last ones to leave their classes and school altogether. They all enjoyed taking it easy and walking slowly as they talked to each other. As they were walking through the now empty hallways, Namine stopped them with a raise of her arm.

"Guys, look!" she said and pointed to the school notice board. There were posters, flyers, memos and signup sheets all over the board. She pointed to one of the signup sheets. "This is a signup sheet for drama club!"

Everybody groaned at the thought of joining a club full of _drama._

"Oh, c'mon, guys!" Namine said. "It'll be fun! And we'll all signup together so we won't be alone and awkward! It'll be real cool!"

"Oh, the thought of playing table number four," Sora said sarcastically. "If we join, then we'll have to be part of plays and stuff. And you _know _we can't act, so we'll just become tables and trees and _rocks _– the worst of all!"

"Aww, pleeeeease!" Namine pleaded. "Just for fun!"

Another groan.

"Fine," Roxas said. "But you guys have to join too."

"Aww, come on! Roxas, no!" everyone seemed to cry and groan.

"Fine, at least Roxas has the heart to join just for his friend," Namine said and turned away. She picked up the pen hanging from the clipboard and wrote her name on the signup sheet. "Now it's your turn, Roxas."

Roxas paused. He then made a grossed out and unsure face. And finally, he _hesitantly _picked up the pen and slowly wrote down his name. "...there."

"Still not joining? Fine, then. Now where were we?" Namine said, secretly hinting.

There was hesitation, but then the whole group of friends picked up the pen and started writing their names. Namine squealed with delight and clapped her hands together as she watched her friends one by one go in front of the notice board and write their names with the blue ball-point pen.

And before the group walked away, Riku came back to the notice board in reverse and snatched the pen so hard from the clipboard until the string that attached the pen to the clipboard snapped in two. He then slipped the pen into his pocket as he mumbled, "At least I get something outta it."

They all then went to hang out at their favourite place: the island. The small group of friends always went to the little beachy part of Destiny Town. At the small dock there were four boats. Sora, Kairi and Riku climbed into one boat, Axel, Namine and Roxas on the second and Axel and Aerith (and_usually_Yuffie) climbed into the third one. They all sailed across to the small island which they liked to call Destiny Islands.

Sora found hanging out at the beach unique because kids usually hang out at the park or a food court or a cafe or something.

Almost every day, Sora and friends would come here to chill. They also studied and did their homework at the beach as well. It was quiet and easier to study as there weren't any people around (except sometimes there were Wakka, Selphie and Tidus about. A new girl named Xion also sometimes came here). It was also nice and calming.

Sora was happy that there weren't any upcoming tests or exams so he wouldn't have to study. He was also glad that none of his teachers gave any homework. As Sora sat down, he could smell the salt of the sea and the sounds of the waves were almost mesmerizing. The cool breeze blew Sora's spiky hair back and made all the girls' (including Riku's!) hair fly in the wind.

They would also always sit at the same spot every time they came here. They would sit under the few large palm trees. Two of the palm trees had a hammock tied between them - that was where Axel always took his naps and sat. Under the hammock was a folded picnic mat with a red and white plaid pattern. Aerith unfolded the mat and set it across the beach's sandy floor. She then looked around.

"Where's Leon?" she asked. "He's the one who's bringing the food supplies today."

Just as Aerith said that, Sora saw Leon running towards them with a cooler in his hands. On top of the cooler was a yellow sticky note that read: THIS COOLER BELONGS TO SORA/RIKU/KAIRI/LEON/NAMINE/ROXAS/AXEL/AERITH/YUFFIE; IF FOUND, PLS RETURN TO OWNERS AT CLASS 2-2/2-1/3-1/3-2/3-3. PS, DO NOT EAT OR DRINK OR CONTAMINATE ANYTHING INSIDE. tq.

"Sorry I'm late," Leon said. He put the cooler down. "I was finishing up some homework and when I left, I almost forgot all about it. So I had to rush back in, go to my locker and get this thing."

"Seen Yuffie around, today?" Axel asked as he lied down on the hammock. "She never 'disappears this long."

"Nope," Leon said and he helped Aerith with the food and drinks.

Sora then went to the changing booths to change his clothes. Kairi and Riku followed. They came out in their beachwear and Kairi straight away ran towards the sea. As she ran, she saw a boat coming near - Selphie and Tidus were in it! Kairi went towards them, waving. They both waved back. The boat finally came to a stop when it landed on the sandy shore. Selphie and Tidus came out of the boat.

"Hey, Kairi!" Selphie said.

"Seen Wakka around?" Tidus asked her. Kairi shook her head. "Hm.. I'll be at my usual place if you need me." And he left Kairi and Selphie alone by the boat.

"Wait up, will ya'?" Selphie asked Kairi. She nodded her head and Selphie ran towards the changing booths. Then, Roxas decided to do the same. So, he got up and went to change.

When Selphie came out, she was in her usual plain, short yellow dress. She ran towards the sea together with Kairi and they both splashed around. They both swam and splashed each other and acted as if they were mermaids in the cool, refreshing sea.

"Sandwich?" Namine asked Leon, who seemed to be staring into space. No answer. She asked again, "Sandwich?"

"Uh?" he finally said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what'dya say?"

Namine rolled her eyes and said again but louder, "SANDWICH?"

"Oh, uh, sure." Leon took the sandwich from Namine's hand and took a bite. As he ate the sandwich, he stared into space again.

"What're you thinking about?" Namine asked, curious.

No answer. Namine facepalmed and walked away. She walked over to Roxas, who was drawing something in the sand. She tried surprising him from behind, but unfortunately, Namine was never that type of person and failed to even slightly startle him. "What're you drawing?"

"Nothing, I can't draw!" Roxas exclaimed in frustration and rubbed the sand where his trying-to-be-chibi was, causing it to disappear and just be like any other part of the sand. Then, Namine took her finger and drew a chibi that looked like Roxas. On top of it, she drew a heart. Roxas was shocked by this. "How could you do that so fast? That like, didn't even take a minute."

Namine giggled. She didn't look up, didn't say anything, she just continued drawing with her finger. Beside the Roxas chibi was a chibi of herself. On the left side of the heart she drew, she wrote down 'NAMINE' and on the right side, she wrote 'ROXAS'. Roxas turned scarlet and looked at Namine through the corner of his eye; not wanting to look at her directly. She smiled and at the corner of her sand drawing, she wrote down 'NAMINE&ROXAS WERE DEFINITELY HERE~ =)'

Roxas' face grew redder. He couldn't even look at her anymore. He just stared at her drawing and the words 'NAMINE HEART ROXAS'. He stared at it. He wasn't even thinking of what to do or what she's on to or even how big a crush he has had on her since the fifth grade.

She then turned to him and leaned in. Roxas' eyes look down to see the tips of his and Namine's noses were that close. She leaned in even closer and then oh, so slowly, she kissed him. Roxas didn't know if was surprised or not. One, she didn't seem into him in that sort of way. Two, she was too good for him. Three, He saw it coming. Four, He actually saw her lips coming in for the kiss.

But even though he couldn't believe it, he started to try and drink the moment. He kissed back. Then Namine pushed him onto the sand and then they were bothing lying donw in the sand, kissing. Roxas had no idea how long it was, but it felt amazing and he wished it would never end.

But of course, it eventually _had _to, whether they liked it or not. They both pulled apart. Namine smiled and giggle, still lying on Roxas' chest. Roxas playfully played with Namine's hair. Namine then slid down off Roxas' body and onto the beach floor.

They both giggled then got up. Luckily, nobody saw that – _except _Riku, who was smirking as he watched the two of them. They both flushed and immediately turned away from each other. Roxas got up and walked away.

Namine looked at the spot where she previously drew the chibi versions of Roxas and herself. They were gone, smudged by the creator and her crush. She had totally forgotten about that as she lay down on the sand, kissing Roxas. She rubbed the sand just to make sure no one will find it, thinking as though if someone would dig deep enough, they would find the lost drawing and copy it and post it all around town.

She too walked away.

Riku then quickly went to Sora and told him everything that he had seen before. As Riku spoke, Sora's lips curled into a sinister smile. All that Sora could think of when Riku told him what happened between him and Namine was '_Tell the class. Tell the whole school. Spread it around the whole world even though it's not that big a deal. Tell everyone who knows Roxas well enough to actually care. Humiliate him no matter what. This. Is. Gold.'_

And as Sora was thinking about how to humiliate Roxas (even in the lamest ways possible), Yuffie came in a jetboat, waving and grinning at all of them. Then the jetboat reached land and came to a halt. Yuffie stepped out and said to them,

"Sorry I'm late! But I got GREAT news! Larxene's not gonna kill us! I sorted it ALL out with her!"

"What?" Axel said and sat up in surprise. "You're kidding! But please tell me you aren't!"

Yuffie laughed and ran towards them. "But, there's a catch." Silence. Sora just _knew _that 'sorting it out' with Larxene would be impossible. He knew that there was something wrong and really fishy. He _knew _that there was _always _a catch. "Here's the deal: Larxene won't kill us – or even mess with us – IF… Axel goes on a date with her."

Axel froze. He turned white. He looked even paler than the moon. Axel didn't even move and the only sounds he made were his very quiet breathing (that sounded as if it wasn't there and you have to listen really closely to hear it). Then he spoke with anger and frustration in his voice. "WHAT? No way! No, no, no and NO. I'd rather be killed than go on a date with her! NO!"

"Oh, you can't be _that _selfish, can you?" Yuffie asked, putting her arms on her hips. "Come on, do it for the team! _You _might rather be killed but _we _wouldn't."

"Ohoho, but if it were _you _or someone _else _that has to go on a date with her, then try saying that!" Axel said. "Imagine if _you _were the one who was forced to go on a date with LARXENE."

A pause. Everybody stopped to think and imagine. Even the girls, who imagined Larxene exactly the same but in guy form. Then they all flinched and made disgusted faces. Selphie looked so revolted, she looked as if she was going to puke. (yes, Selphie is the school's drama queen and captain of the drama club.

"Okay, we will definitely rather be killed by Larxene than go on a date with her, but I would still do it," Roxas said. "FOR THE TEAM."

Axel paused, then after a while, he took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I'll do it. Ugh." Yuffie grinned.

"Oh, by the way, Yuffie," Aerith said. "Where'd you get the jetboat?"

"Rented it from Mr. Cid," Yuffie said and skipped towards the changing booths.


	5. Morning Meeting for the Drama Club

Sora woke up in his messy room. He kicked his covers off and hit the 'OFF ALARM' button on the clock on his bedside table. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He scratched his head and yawned as he looked at himself in the mirror. Total horror show, he thought. He lifted his toothbrush and tube of toothpaste near his face and squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

After brushing his teeth, he took a nice, warm shower. As he was bathing, he thought of Roxas. Roxas and Namine. Both of them kissing in the sand – like a perfect couple. He then thought of Kairi and himself. They've never kissed. Never dated either, he thought. Were they a perfect couple while me and Kairi are just _friends_? He thought some more. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. _These are girls' thoughts! Snap out of it! _He then remembered a douche at school call him a fag for trying to be romantic… Sora ignored this feeling and got out of the shower.

He got dressed and went down the stairs and saw his cousin there. He rolled his eyes. Roxas _always _came over for breakfast. Hmph, Sora thought as he went over to the pantry and grabbed the box of Cheerios. Sora took a bowl from the dish rack and sat down. He poured the cereal into his bowl.

"Not having any milk with that?" Roxas said, smirking.

Sora rolled his eyes again. He then pushed his chair and stood up. He walked over to the fridge, took the milk carton and slammed the fridge door. He then sat down and poured his cereal. What Sora didn't notice was that he was glaring intensely at his cereal as he ate. Roxas stared at him, his bagel not yet eaten in his hand.

"I know I don't wanna go to drama club, but I don't go throwing tantrums," Roxas said.

Drama class? Sora thought. He had forgotten everything about drama class. _Damn. Why do they have to hold meetings during weekends! Bananas! _"Oh, God!" he exclaimed, with his hand on his head. "I totally forgot!"

"Well, hurry up and finish your cereal or we're gonna be late," Roxas said and swallowed his bagel whole. He then picked up his mug and gulped it all down. "C'mon."

"Why do they have meetings on _weekends_?" Sora whined as both he and Roxas walked to the park. "And at _parks_?"

"Something about it being dramatic?" Roxas laughed. "And parks because our teacher is a _florist!_" The two cousins laughed.

Yes, everybody heard the rumor about Mr. Marluxia (or Mr. Marly, as Sora and the gang like to call him) being a florist and an ultimate tree-hugger back in the days. And he was also – yes, you guessed it! He was also Sora's drama teacher. Yes, the man who brings a rose everywhere with him is Sora's _drama teacher. _

The people in drama class were Selphie (of course!), a new girl (name unknown), Larxene (?), Cloud (Aerith forced him into it), a guy named Zack (one of Cloud's close friends), Tidus, Lulu, Yuffie (joined later than the rest of us when Namine told her about it), Yuna, Hayner, Pence and Olette.

When they reached the park, they saw everybody else was already there, sitting on tree stumps, park benches and some were on the ground. Riku saw no place to sit so he took an empty trash can beside the bench, turned it over and sat. To Sora, they looked like a bunch of younger generation hobos. Sora decided to sit on the ground.

"Hello, class," Mr. Marly said. "Now I _know _drama club has held its opening VERY late this school year but there's a reason – just like everything else has a reason."

"Borrrrrr-ring!" Larxene interjected.

Mr. Marly ignored her. "It's because I had to go on leave for a little while and came back later than expected. So, I put up the signup sheet as soon as I could. Oh, by the way, about the signup sheet, does anybody know what happened to the pen hanging there? It seems to be missing."

There were a few murmurs but nobody said who did it. Mr. Marly continued on.

"So, to make up for lost time, I shall _immediately _give you an assignment. You have until THE LAST DAY of school to practice and rehearse. Oh, I didn't tell you what it was yet, did I? Right, of course. Your assignment is… a play."

"What play?" the new girl with long, black hair asked.

"Anything you like. You can even make up your own play! Remember, this will also count as extra credit… Larxene…?"

"Fine, I'm in," Larxene said, crossing her arms.

"But there's a theme for it," he continued. Everyone leaned in closer, hoping for something interesting. Sora was hoping for a play about people on a comedy show. He's always thought a show about people on a show was so cool. "The theme is… ROMANCE."

All the girls clapped their hands and cheered and squealed. The boys on the other hand, groaned and slunk into their seats and facepalmed. "WHY ROMANCE?" Hayner exclaimed.

"Because romance always has the MOST drama," Mr. Marly told him. "And it can be anything you want. Just not anything offensive, rude or inappropriate. Selphie, you're the captain. You sort it all out. Make the scripts, choose the roles, and make the costumes and the Home Ec Committee will be helping out with the stage décor. The Drama Club will provide props but you can make your own if you like."

"Omigosh! This is gonna be so cool!" Selphie squealed.

"You have the whole day to think about the roles. Selphie! You're in charge of everything. I'll just give you advice and see that it goes well and go through the scripts and see its okay. Alright, have a good day, kids."

And he left all of us alone in the park. The only other people were a few little kids playing around. Selphie then got up and sat on the tree stump where Mr. Marly previously sat. She took out of her bag a clipboard and her pen.

"Okay, let's get down to business!" Selphie said, and clicked her pen. "Let's first choose and/or make a play and make our characters – if we're making our own story. Alright: make or choose?"

The new girl raised her hand. "Yes, uh… Rinoa, right?"

She nodded and started to speak. "Can I suggest _making _our own plays? 'Coz you see… I like to write stories and plays. And there's one I just finished and the theme is romance. So, I was sort of wondering if we could do that."

"Hmm... what's the main plot?" Selphie asked.

"It's about this guy who loves this girl," she starts. "And he admires her every day. Watching her from afar and he was so in love with her. Then his friend – who is gay and in love with him – was fed up to see his best friend so in love with a girl. And then there's this other girl – who's mean and likes to bully people – ran into him when she was running from the police. He talked to her as they hid from the police and the girl soon found out that she had feelings for him. And the guy's other good friend – not the gay one – was in love with the bully's best friend. But that guy was cold and mean and was a little anti-social. Then –"

"OMIGOD!" Selphie squealed before Rinoa could even finish. "Too romantic! Don't tell me the rest! I wanna go through it impromptu! And wait, you have the scripts already?" Rinoa nodded. "That's way cool, Rinoa! Soo… choice of play and characters: check! Alright, next step: choose the roles!"

Rinoa took out a little blue booklet and handed it to Selphie. On the cover read 'LOVE HAS ITS WAYS'. Selphie opened it to the first page where the character roles were.

"Okay, so the main character's name is Lucas. The gay guy's name is Ned. Lucas' good friend's name is Ron. The bully-girl's name is Leanne; her best friend's name is Shauna… Lucas' mother is Georgia. Leanne – who is actually eighteen whilst Lucas is twenty-something – yeah, her teacher's name is Mr. Cartwall. Shauna's ex-boyfriend's name is Parker, the girl that Lucas loved so much at the beginning's name is Ryan, Ryan's brother is Stan, and Leanne's half-brother is Darren. Wow, that's a lot of characters.

"So, who wants to be Lucas and who wants to be Leanne?" she added. Nobody volunteered. Selphie sighed and spoke again. "Alright then, I'll just _assign _the roles to you guys." And then she started to write on her clipboard. She wrote really fast and then after a while, she stopped. "Okay. These are how the roles are cast: Axel! You're now Lucas. Larxene, you're Leanne. Roxas, you are now Ned. Leon, you're Ron. Sora, you are… Mr. Cartwall. Rinoa, you are Shauna. Aerith, you're Georgia." Then she paused to look up from her clipboard. "Take note, people!" Then she returned to her clipboard. "Cloud, you're Parker. Tidus, you're Stan. Hayner, you're Darren. Olette, you're Ryan. Yuna, you're Woman Number 1, Yuffie, you're Woman Number 2, Kairi, you're the newsie, Namine, you're the popular girl, Lulu, you're Black Magic Store Lady, Zack, you're Man Number 1, and Pence, you _are…. _Man Number 2. Okay, Rinoa, could you make a few copies of this?" Selphie asked, and handed Rinoa the booklet.

Rinoa then gave a nervous giggle. "Well… I kind of have a few with me already. 'Coz me and my family like to act out these plays of mine at family reunions so I already have all the necessary amount of… these scripts…"

Selphie smiled. "THAT'S SO COOL! It's so great to have someone that likes to do all these dramas and plays and stuff – other than me! Rinoa, I think that is the start of a _beautiful _friendship!

Rinoa smiled and took a few other copies of the booklet and gave them to Selphie. Selphie then handed them all to the group. Then Rinoa said, "Hey, Selphie, you didn't give yourself a role."

Selphie stopped in the middle of handing out the booklets. "Oh no! B-but… I'm the CAPTAIN of the Drama Club! And the captain _can't _be excluded from the show!"

"That's okay, you can have my part," Rinoa said.

"NO!" Selphie exclaimed. "That's yours! Hmm… let's see… I'll be the fishmonger… oh yeah! I forgot to assign someone for the female fishmonger role! Phewh! Killin' two birds with one stone, eh?"

Nobody said anything. Selphie then continue to hand out the booklets. Sora looked at his script and exclaimed, "I LOVE BEING THE HOBO!"

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"'Coz he gets to say cool stuff!" Sora said, grinning.

"Sora, you're Mr. Cartwall - _not _the hobo," Selphie said sternly. Sora pouted.

"Hey, I don't get a role?" Riku asked suddenly.

Selphie brought her hand to her head in an instant. "Oh, god! Sorry, Riku! Okay, you're Man Number 3, is that okay? Or do you want to be a fishmonger?"

"No, Man Number 3's fine," Riku said, taking a booklet from Selphie.

"Selphie, how you're giving roles is a bit odd," Cloud said. "People usually hold auditions before giving roles."

Selphie paused to think. "AW MAN!" she cried. "I'm so excited for this play that I TOTALLY messed up everything! Okay, roles cleared. Auditions start… when we get to the Destiny Theatre that nobody has gone to for years. C'mon. I know the manager there. He'll probably let us in."

And they all got off their seats and walked together to Destiny Theatre. When they arrived, they saw a man sobbing near the entrance. Selphie ran up to him. "What's wrong, Mr. Ujikawa?" she asked him as she patted his back.

Mr. Ujikawa – the manager of Destiny Theatre – looked up at Selphie. "They're going to shut down my theatre… the theatre where everybody used to go to… now nobody comes to see anything because nobody even bothers to make plays or musical shows or-or ANYTHING!" And he started to sob again. But he wiped his tears away and sniffed. "Why-why are you kids doing here anyway?"

"I… I wanted to hold auditions for our upcoming school play," she said. "I wanted to ask you if we could use the stage…"

"O-of course, anything for the little girl who used to come here every summer to hold plays and dramas… you kept this theatre alive… and I suppose Destiny Theatre could have its last audition," he said and sniffed again. "Come this way."

And he led the whole Drama Club into the old theatre. It was huge! Boxes were all over the higher walls, the seats ran all the way down, it seemed like such a long walk from the entrance to the stage. When they finally reached the front row, Selphie and Mr. Ujikawa sat down right in the middle. Then followed the rest of the club.

"Okay, first up onto the stage is Axel," Selphie said.

Axel went up the stairs and stood at the center of the stage. "My name's Axel and I'm here to audition for the role of…" He looked down to look at his booklet. "For the role of Lucas." He cleared his throat then began. "'Ah, Ryan, how I've missed you! It's been two days since I've seen your beautiful face! Where have you gone? Are you avoiding me? I thought, but of course, you couldn't be! I'll sing, I'll sing, until the pale moonlight until you say 'yes! I do!', I ask, I ask, will you be mine, but you just ignore this little rhyme of mine!'"

"PERFECT!" Selphie cried. "Wow, Axel, I didn't know you were so great an actor! You didn't sound yourself at ALL! Wonderful!"

"Bravo!" Mr. Ujikawa added.

"Okay, next up on the stage is Sora. Sora, come up here!" Selphie yelled and Sora quickly ran on top of the stage. He stood in the middle and then spoke:

"Hey, how's it going?" he said. "I'm Sora from class 2-2 and I'm here to audition for the role of the hobo. Ahem..." Sora held the script with both hands and held it up in the air. "'THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! I WARN YOU NOW - BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! ...I am not a nutjob!' Someone throws rice at hobo." Sora then went down on all four and pretended to eat pretend rice from the ground and look crazy.

Selphie clapped. "Huh, fine, I guess we don't have a Mr. Cartwall. But you were a great hobo. Okay, next up is... Larxene. Act yourself - the character you'll be auditioning for sounds a lot like you." And she looked down at the booklet to read Leanne's script. Larxene went up the stairs and stood at the center of the stage and cleared her throat.

"Ahem... You know who I am and you know who I'll be auditioning for." Everybody exchanged glances. "'HEY, LOSER. DONE WITH MY HOMEWORK YET? You have half an hour to finish that five hundred word essay, GOT IT? Because I ALWAYS get what I want. ...BASTARD. All you people are so STEREOTYPED! Just 'coz my name's Leanne Dawson, you think I'll be polite and gentle? You think I have to have a name like HELGA to be like what I am now? Huh? Well, I was going to let you off from doing my eight-paged ALGEBRA homework but now that you've said just _that, _I'll leave that to you!'" And Larxene threw an imginary thick book onto an imaginary person.

"You're a natural!" Selphie exclaimed. "Okay, next!"

And then Rinoa went up on the stage. She didn't have her script with her - wow, she memerized the whole thing, Sora thought. Rinoa cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "I'm Rinoa Heartilly and I want to audition for the part of Shauna. 'Listen, Leanne, if you want Lucas to _like _you, you need to soften up. But I think that you shouldn't. Because this is just a stupid little crush - it's not love! If it were love, then he'd love you back! And if you soften up, he won't like you for what you really are... a - ...I didn't say that you _were _a bully. You're my friend - you were my friend since kindergarten. I was the one who befriended you even when you were so mean. We're total opposites! That means that it's possible for any relationship to form - even if both of them are totally different. Our friendship proved that.' Okay, how did I do?"

Sora could've swore that he saw tears in Selphie's eyes. "That was amazing... Rinoa, you're my new best friend."

Rinoa laughed and went down the stage. Riku went next. He cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm Riku and I wanna audition for Man Number Three. Ahem... 'HOORAH! HOORAH!' ...okay, how did I do?"

"Um... excellent, I guess," Selphie said. "NEXT! Kairi!"

She smiled broadly and cleared her throat. "Hi, uh, I'm Kairi and I, uh, wanna cast the role of Ryan. 'Seriously, Lucas, I -' wait... oh, right," she then began again. "' Seriously, Lucas, I _don't _wanna be with you. Didn't you hear the' uh..." She looked closely at her script then looked back up and accidentally said her line a lot louder then it should've been. "'LATEST NEWS!'"

"Kairi, you make a _great _newsie!" Selphie cried. "NEXT!"

Kairi sighed and walked down the stage. After Kairi was Olette. She wasn't holding her script. She must've memorized it while Selphie was auditioning other people. "Ryan's line: 'Seriously, Lucas, I _don't _want to be with you! Haven't you heard the latest news? I'm engaged to a German guy now! See the ring on this finger?'" Olette then lifted her hand, pretending there was a ring on her finger. "'Goodbye, Lucas! SERIOUSLY, BYE!'" Olette then stood waiting for Selphie's feedback.

"AMAAAAZING!" Selphie said, not looking up from the booklet. "Next, please!"

* * *

In the end, all the roles that Selphie cast in the first place were the same after that, except for Sora and Zack. Sora is now the hobo while Zack is Mr. Cartwall. Before they left, Selphie made a quick phone call with Mr. Marly. Sora 'overheard' almost the whole conversation which went like this:

"Hey, Mr. Marly?" Selphie started. "Yeah, I have. ...Anyways, I wanted to call you up about the venue. ...Yeah, I know but - ...Can it _not _be at the school auditorium? ...Because Mr. Ujikawa's theatre is going to shut down and - ...I just wanted to - ...Please? ...The money earned after selling them - we could give them to charity! ...Come on, Mr. Marluxia! It's for a good cause! ...Well, one: we can help Mr Ujikawa. Two: we can cheer him up. Three: other people - not just students - can come see the play and FOUR: we can give the money to _charity!_ ...C'mon, Mr. Marluxia, have a heart! ...I'll beg! ...Yay! Thank you _so _much, Mr. Marluxia! You are the _best _teacher in the school!"

And after her phone call, she ran up to Mr. Ujikawa and said, "Mr. Ujikawa! What would you think about a _last_, good show in your theatre? Before it closes down, so everybody will remember it."

Mr. Ujikawa smiled broadly and hugged Selphie. "Honestly, I wouldn't mind if I had you as a daughter!"

Selphie giggled and hugged him back. "And I wouldn't mind if I had you as a step-dad! Too bad you're a lot older than my mum!"

And they all laughed.

**A/N: You like it? You no like it? I'm _dying _to know.**


	6. Launching of Squffinoa and Other Stuff

**A/N: Yeah, Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy and anything else related don't belong to me; you should know that it belongs to Square Enix/Soft! Please read and review, yeah? Sorry I haven't been too focused on this one - I was more focused on my other fic - you know, the Squinoa one? =) Please enjoy this chapter which has like, more pairing focus in it. **

* * *

A week later, after school and rehearsals, Leon and Cloud were hanging about with Aerith, Zack and their friend Tifa. Their friend Zell and Irvine had not turned up yet.

"Where are those two?" Zack asked, looking around after a small outburst of laughter from the group.

"Dunno," Tifa said, opening the book she brought with her. She and Aerith actually planned to study, but Zack who bumped into Cloud and Leon earlier, bumped into Tifa and Aerith and distracted the two; alas, they didn't even start studying. "Zell's probably choking on some _more _hotdogs while Irvine's womazing more girls."

Zack laughed. "Yeah, probably. So, anyways…" Zack started on another topic. "Have any of you guys seen that new girl – Rinoa yet?"

"Mhmm," Aerith smiled. "She seems very nice. She's becoming close friends with Selphie, too. You know… since we're all in the drama club?"

"Oh right…" Zack said as he rubbed his chin. "I forgot we're all in drama club. Damn."

Tifa giggled, "I'm not! And neither is Zell and Irvine!"

Leon glared to his right, frustrated that he couldn't drag them into the whole thing as well. "I have to convince them to join the next time I meet them," Leon mumbled.

Nobody heard him though, lucky for Leon.

"So, anyways, how're you going to do the big kissing scene, _Leon_?" Cloud asked, smirking a little.

"Th-there's a _kissing scene_?" Leon exclaimed.

Zack laughed. "Yeah! Didn't you read your script?"

"I had no time for such things…" Leon mumbled; this time, he was heard. Zack and the others laughed at their friend's seriousness.

"But there is," Zack said, getting back on track. "And it lasts for _three _pages! _Three _pages! How long is THAT?"

"That's it, I'm quitting," Leon said plainly. "I'm quitting and I don't care what Namine, or Selphie, or-or Aerith says or persuades me with! I'm not kissing _anybody_!"

"Oh, come on," Tifa teased, poking Leon's shoulder. "We all no you've never had your first kiss yet. You're gonna tell us that you're going to _miss out _on possibly your _only _chance of ever kissing a girl?"

Leon's cheeks heated up immediately. "I-I… This isn't my only chance of ever kissing a girl! Uh, why would you even say -"

"Because you never get close to one!" Aerith accidentally shouted aloud.

All of them stared at her, shocked she would exclaim something like she did. Leon turned red. "I-I'm close to-to you! I-I'm close to you, too, Tifa! A-and Selphie too!"

"You've never dated," Tifa said, making her point.

"Ah, screw you guys," Leon said, getting up.

"Where are you _going_?" Cloud asked, not that interested but still wanting to know.

"To Antartica," Leon said sarcastically. "Geez, Cloud, where do _you _think?" And he stormed off, leaving the four of them alone together on the hill, watching him leave.

As Leon walked off, his thoughts wandered to Rinoa, and how cheerful the girl was every time. A few days before, her mother had a car accident and was currently still in a coma. Even though Rinoa had chances of losing her mother, she was cheerful and optimistic. She was also really feisty – especially at drama club. She was also very compassionate and a very friendly person.

Leon was annoyed by her however.

She always smiled at him and made comments that very much irritated Leon. Rinoa was also a _very _persistent girl. Leon was very annoyed by her traits, but nevertheless, found her rather cute.

* * *

Yuffie sat in the living room of her new apartment, holding a pencil in her right hand and pressing her left hand on the long piece of paper on a cheap coffee table. She was planning her house-warming 'partay' – or also known as the 'get-Leon-to-go-out-with-Yuffie partay'. Written on the top of the paper were the words 'PARTAY TO-DO AND PLANNING LIST'. Under the large words was her list. The list is as the following:

1. INVITE ALL MY FRIENDS. ESPECIALLY LEON (REQUIRED THERE). _Check!_

2. Get food and partay décor. _Check!_

3. Ask friends to help out with the decorating.

4. Ask Leon's friends to come so he can be comfortable during partay.

5. (do before number 4) Know who Leon's friends even are (other than Cloud).

6. Get Axel to DJ at the partay. (or the second-best DJ in school)

7. Scatter chips on floor, throw plastic dishes and cups around the house before party starts so can give crazy, wild partay enviroment.

8. Throw a bunch of papers with Spanish words on them with a big, red letter F on top of it on Ms. Franchesca Diablo. _Check!_

9. Avoid booze in partay so Leon won't be drunk when he asks me out.

10. Get Leon to ask me out on a date.

11. Make sure he doesn't have a crush by asking him before anything.

12. Get awesome clothes just for the awesome partay. _Check!_

13. Have a SUPER SUCCESSFUL PARTAYYYYYY.

Yuffie looked pleased with her list and put her pencil down. She took her hand off the paper and pulled open the curtains which hid the large sliding-door-like-window. She then leaned her head against the old and somewhat ruined couch and lifted her legs into the air and stared at the view from her apartment – upside-down.

She took the remote of her mother's old, not-used-for-a-very-long-time radio and pressed the 'ON' button. The radio switched on and it immediately started to play a happy, upbeat-tempo song about love. The first thing that came to head when she heard it was about love, was crazy partays. The next thing that came into mind was an image of Leon.

She smiled. She then realized Leon was walking down the street that was across her apartment building. She saw him walking from her large window and he then realized that someone was staring at him. He turned to his left and saw a smiling Yuffie who was waving happily at him.

Leon laughed and waved back. She smiled to herself as he continued to walk down the street. Yuffie then saw that he accidentally bumped into the new girl that Yuffie knew from drama class. Leon rolled his eyes as Rinoa made that little smile of her's.

Yuffie couldn't hear anything from inside her apartment.

* * *

"Are you annoyed with me?" Rinoa asked, still smiling but raising one eyebrow.

"Uh -"

Rinoa just laughed and took his arm. "Look into my eyes…" Leon gave her a sceptical look, but decided not to say anything. "You're-going-to-like-me… you're-going-to-like-me… Did it work?"

Leon didn't say anything. He was amazed by how persistant the girl was about making him to like her; to befriend her.

"Lemme remember your name… hold on…" Rinoa said, looking to her left, trying to think.

"Y-you don't remember my name and -"

Rinoa laughed. "Just kidding! It's Leon, right?"

"Actually, it's Squall – my friends just call me Leon," he said.

"So… Leon's just kind of your nickname?" Rinoa continued to beam at him.

"Yeah, sort of…" Leon said.

"Hm… then I'll call you Squall!" Rinoa clapped her hands together and smiled at him with that special smile of her's. Leon was shocked by this. No one calls him Squall anymore; even the teachers don't – they call him Leon or Mr. Leonhart. "Since we don't know each other that well, it'd be pretty weird if I straight away call you by your _nickname_! So, I'll call you Squall."

Leon didn't know what to say. This girl was different and special.

"Well, _Squall, _I have to go now," Rinoa said. "I have to visit my mom at the hospital. See you tomorrow, Squall!"

She waved him goodbye as she walked away. Leon raised his hand slightly but didn't properly wave back. He felt something funny about her. Annoyance, maybe? Leon thought. He shrugged it off and left.

* * *

Yuffie looked as they both turned away from each other. They were talking… God, does Leon _like _her? Yuffie scrunched her nose at the thought. And just like that, with one image of the two of them, Yuffie started to yell to herself.

"DAMMIT!" she yelled to herself. Yuffie sat up properly and waved her hands in the air and continued yelling to herself. "HE'S S'PPOSED TO BE WITH _ME! _WE KNEW EACH OTHER FOR A LONGER TIME THAN _THAT _FRIGGIN' GIRL! I-I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME."

She kept on fuming and yelling until her eye caught sight of the white laptop she had stolen from her drunk mother who never noticed anything. She took it and practically threw in on her lap. She flipped it open fiercely and clicked on the IM button.

She saw a rather big amount of her friends online. There on the IM window were the display names 'KEYBLADE_PS2_MASTER', 'salmonsmahfav', 'blondechibilover', 'FIRErox', 'i_are_way_more_awesome_than_sora', 'immatakingthe_road_to_dawn', 'i_heart_flowers', 'anti_sephiroth', 'blue_haired_awesome', 'yunatunatuna', 'rikku_the_cute', 'fist-o-paine', 'yellowcool' and 'OVERDRIVEmaster'.

This clearly meant the ones online were Sora, Kairi, Namine, Axel, Roxas (who always changes his display name), Riku, Aerith, Cloud, Aqua, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Selphie and Tidus.

She quickly double-clicked Namine and typed in, "NAMI NAMI NAMI TROUBLLLLLLLE". Yuffie Kisaragi was once again, jumping to conclusions and exagerrating to her friends, and they yet again believed her exageration.

** blondechibilover says **what? why? tell me everything!

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **leooooooonnnnnnn T_T

** blondechibilover says **why? what happened to leon? did he get into an accident?

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **nooooooo he likes someone elsssssssse

** blondechiblover says **GASPPP! how d'you even know that?

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **I saw him do SEVERAL ACTIONS when he bumped into her on the streeeeeettttttttttt why leon whyyyyyy!

Yuffie was not being rational. In reality, all Leon did was stare at the new girl in disbelief and/or amazement, talk a little, lift his hand and not properly wave, shrug and leave. And seeing all those actions, a rationalized person would not be panicked and angry and frustrated like Yuffie was.

** blondechibiblover says **oh no! but I already made a pairing name for you guys!

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **?

** blondechibilover says **coz you see, in anime, fans make pairing names for the pairings they ship! i mean support! like in this anime naruto, lots of people support the pairing of a girl named sakura and a guy named sasuke so they combine both the names together to make SASUSAKU. you see? the sasu part is sasuke and the saku part is sakura!

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **oooooh! then whats mine and leons?

** blondebhibilover says **i call it… SQUIFFIE!

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **SQUIFFIE?

** blondechibilover says **yep! squ for squall and iffie for yuffie! get it?

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **cooooooooooool! but if leon and the new girl go out, then what wud it be?

** blondechibilover says **WHAT! the girl leon likes is… THAT RINA WHATEVER HER NAME IS GIRL!

** Ninja_coolnezzzzs says **yepppp….. but i think its rinoa. i thinkkkkkkkkkkkkk

** blondechibilover says **oh yeah… ok… so squall and rinoa issssss…. oh i know! squinoa!

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **reminds me of the word squirell 4 some reason… lol i dunno :p

** blondechibilover says **lollllll…. so if it were a sandwich of all three of you then it'd be… wait, i hafta think….

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **wait wats a SANDWICH of us? you eat human meat in a sandwich!

** blondechibilover says **lol no. a sandwich is like a love triangle.

** Ninja_coolnezzzzz says **ohhhhhhhhhhh

** blondechibilover says **oh i got it! SQUIFFINOA! so its squ for squall, iffi for yuffie and noa for rinoa! SQUIFFINOA!

**Ninja_coolnezzzzz says** awesome! so the launching of the squiffinoa love triangle starts….. NOW!

Namine then had to go and was forced to go offline, leaving her friend to be scheming and planning the 'pairing' of 'Squiffinoa'.

* * *

Sora sat in his room, reading a girl's magazine that he had stolen from Roxas' two minutes older identical twin brother, Ventus. The magazine was not really Ventus' either, it had been originally Ventus' close friend, Aqua's magazine but his other friend, Terra stole it from her and eventually gave it to Ventus when he was bored with it.

Sora flipped through the blue-ish, purplish and pinkish pages of the teen girl magazine. Everything was about fashion and "girl problems" that Sora uncomfortably flipped through.

What he was searching for?

It was simple: advice and talk about _boys_.

He had asked his cousin Roxas about how to really know what Kairi thinks of him and Roxas had told him to get into a girl's head. And the first thing to come to _Sora's _head was a girl magazine with a _lot _of boy talk.

Sora's older and a lot meaner and evil brother, Vanitas came down the stairs with a grin on his face. "Hey, _Sora_, a girl named Kairi just called me and asked if I had plans. Do you know a Kairi?"

Sora's cheeks heated up and he turned a bright red. "K-Kairi asked you on a date?" he yelled, dropping the magazine onto the floor.

Vanitas chuckled and made his way to the living room, which was where Sora was sitting. He picked the magazine off the floor and sat on a chair opposite the couch where Sora sat.

"Slow down there, partner," Vanitas chuckled. "I was just kidding. Kairi didn't do anything like that. She just yelled 'I WANNA SLEEP WITH YOU, I LOVE YOU, VANITAS!' into her phone."

Sora's ears turned red. "Sh-she -?"

Vanitas let out yet another chuckle. "Seriously. She didn't. Man, you fall for the most obvious ones. I just wanted to see what you were looking at. …So _why _are you reading a girl's magazine?"

"I-I just… I wanted to know what girl's think."

Vanitas let out a quiet "Pffffft" and threw the magazine, causing it to land right in front of the front door. "You don't see those. All girls are different. Especially Kairi. Gotta say, bro… she's a keeper. So to know what they're thinking, you have to ask the person _closest _to her. But of course, if they're closest to her, they won't reveal her secrets. So you have to bribe or blackmail or persist. OR all of the above."

"Namine won't -"

"Didn't you tell me once that Namine and Roxas kissed and they seemed real embarrassed about it?" Vanitas asked with a smirk.

"…OH YEAH!" Sora exclaimed as he stood up. "That's it! Thanks, you big fat jerk and/or meanie!"

"Thank you," Vanitas said with an evil grin. "Actually, I'm not a meanie; I'm the most evil person ever."

Sora slammed the front door, leaving Vanitas to evilly snicker to himself. Sora then opened the door again after a few seconds, popped his head inside and yelled, "Yes, you are!", slammed the door once more and ran off again to see his crush's younger twin sister.

Vanitas then hissed at the door, not liking the fact that he had _helped _somebody. He was forced to be nicer after going to juvie. Of course, he was the toughest one there, but he hated it and he hated being yelled at (even though he would just punch or yell back at the person that yelled at him). So he 'promised' to be 'nicer' after being released from the juvenile delinquents school . But he was still the meanest bully in school; even Larxene went second when it came to who was the meanest and more sadistic one.

* * *

"NAMINE!" Sora cried as he flailed both his arms in the air, running to the blonde who was wearing a white tee and a pair of denim shorts.

"Sora?" Namine said, looking up from her sketch book.

Sora rushed over and fell down to his knees out of exhaustion and gasped for some air before he could speak. And then he finally looked up to see Namine's quizzical expression and then started to speak. "Does Kairi like me?"

Namine let out a silent gasp before she answered. But before she spoke, she gave Sora a glare. "I'm one of the people _closest _to her and you want me to give out any secrets? NO WAY! Forget about it, Sora!"

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Sora pleaded. Namine just turned herself around and ignored him and continued to draw in her sketch book. Sora then remembered what his mean older brother had told him. Sora smirked and then said, "Or I'll tell your parents that you kissed a boy." Namine and Kairi's parents were very protective over their little girls and didn't want them to date, kiss or anything like that until they were eighteen.

Namine let out a small squeak.

"NO!" Namine said, still wanting to keep her twin's secrets. "Forget it, Sora!"

"Ooookaaaaaay," Sora said. "I guess I'll be going off to your house to find your parents and tell them what happened between you and _Roxas_."

Namine turned red. "I- okay, FINE. What do you want to know about…?" Namine whispered.

Sora smirked. "Does Kairi like me?"

"I can't tell you _that_," Namine said. Sora was about to get up and leave to find her parents but Namine quickly stopped him. "BUT I can tell you what kind of guy Kairi's _in to!_"

"Ooooh, okay, what?" Sora sat back down again, much to Namine's relief.

"Um…" Namine wanted to lie, so she was going to – even though lying was much to her own dismay. "Uh, she likes someone really, super smart! And… she likes it if they're very formal with her and she doesn't like a guy who makes stupid jokes and stuff… yeah, that's sort of it…"

Sora's blue eyes began to widen. "But… I'm the total opposite of what you just described…"

"Sorry, Sora," Namine said as she got off the grassy hill and picked up her sketch book. "I've said too much already. I'm sorry I can't help…" She then left Sora alone on the small hill overlooking the little beachy area where all their boats were. Sora just stared at the sunset, thinking of what Kairi _really _thinks of him.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so if you're wondering what love song was playing in Yuffie's apartment, it was Michael Buble's Just Haven't Met You Yet song. I was listening to that song at the moment, so, yeah... I DON'T OWN THAT SONG OBVIOUSLY! And BTW, it was way hard to get all of them (mainly Vanitas) in character. I had to make Vanitas mean but not _too _mean since this is an AU High School fic, right...? I dunno. I hope you all enjoyed this piece! And I know Namine wouldn't lie 'coz she's too nice but don't you remember Chain of Memories and how she manipulated Sora's mind AND memories? I know she felt bad about it, but she does in this fic too! Yays! I hope you enjoyed this! And if you review, could you suggest the next pairing that's coming up in the next chapter? I was thinking CloudXAerith or RoxasXNamine but what do you peoples think? Please give me your feedback!**

**Ever yours, awesomenesstimes5000.**

**Vanitas: Review, or I'll get you in your sleep. I'M IN THE CLOSET.**


End file.
